dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zadymek/Some dragonkin tactics for melees
Few tactics for Vocations that are put at the disadvantage during dragonkin fights. It's based on my recent Fighter experience/s but most of it apply to Warriors as well. General tips *the more stagger/knockdown power the better, obviously. *having Stability Augment equipped grants greater mobility and allows you to exploit Wings Flapping attack. But also makes you unaffected by secondary shockwave dragons produce when lifting up and falling to the ground. *have at least 25% Skill stifling resistance in case it'll Roar *or Curse resistance and your Pawn/s at least 25% Possession resistance when fighting Cursed one Details *attack wings or face to stagger it then spam Heavy Jump attack or Antler Toss on a heart to make it reel on the ground *actually, when the dragon prepares its (insert element here) spew a relatively strong attack to its faceproduces a mandatory stagger. *even the weakest attack on a patch of skin covering its heart produces a mandatory stagger. Use this in the right moment. *just like above, when dragon captures your Pawn it's much easier to stagger it out of the grab by attacking its wings than its armored hand since skills like Antler Toss score multiple hits on large bodyparts like wings effectively multiplying knockdown force of the attack *consider the above barely an alternative when fighting Wyrms/Frostwyrms as their wings are small BTW Did anyone else notice this distinctive "wiping" noise that Wyrm's heart produces when damaged? *a good/safe moment for attacking wings is when it backs out/advances while breathing ...whatever element it uses *standing face to face with it almost always triggers a head swing attack. "Be wary" ;) *standing by its throat almost always triggers easily avoidable (by running in the right armpit's direction) grab attack. The "recovery" animation of this attack is pretty long so, attack at will. *9/10 times after grab attempt it'll charge forward so, watch out. *However, perfect-blocking the charge may stagger a dragon if you position yourself at the center of it so, it may be worth a shot. *if it's hovering it'll effectively avoid melee distance and this may prove to be "problematic" for melees. So, wait for it to prepare a breath and start flanking it as it starts to spew "the element", as only then it can't back away, and then run for a tail grab. *if there are obstacles nearby, like at Devilfire Grove, you can push constantly backing away hovering Drake against the wall and then strike its tail at will. Does not apply all obstacles as dragons constantly sink in walls aso. *however, it is still better to grab a tail and apply a series (like 10) of light attacks followed by timed (cause it swings its tail) heavy attack to make it fall. *naturally you can avoid all this backing away flying dragon problems by making your Pawn/s constantly climbing the dragon. To do it you don't need Scather just unequip Pawn's weapons and all it'll do nothing but climbing. Annoyed dragon guaranteed ;) *and btw, if it DO will dispay its annoyance (dragons do this sometimes) attack its face to show it how YOU feel in turn. *the above is much better tactic than just hiring a bowman as they often aim the tail which, well, let me put it this way, works like crap. *the safest position when it starts doing Crazy Ivans is right beneath the dragon as only "certified dragons" can hit you with their belly *its quick backhand, which is triggered by merely finding yourself by its side/s, is not that easy to avoid, yet if you learn the timing you can use it for your advantage (I can ;) as it greatly exposes its heart *remember! Fallen (from the sky) dragon can be knocked down again before it'll even be able to stand up, but it requires massive knockdown build up. Use your heaviest attacks on a heart to do it. Spamming Heavy Jump Attack - Antler Toss combo while standing by its armpit is a great idea. *the safest position when Cursed Dragon starts its uninterruptible ultimate breath attack is on its back. But pls avoid climbing further than to its waist as sometimes it'll spew right below itself and the poison cloud may "bounce" back on it ...and through it onto climber. Its not a huge damage but still. *and speaking of which, you may actually "steer" the direction of said ultimate as Cursed Dragon locks on you till the very last second before discharging its putrefying lungs. So, when running for its back do yourself a favor and approach it from the flank and also "steer" the way that it DOES NOT face the wall. Category:Blog posts